The following US patent applications, US published applications and US patents are hereby incorporated by reference: 62/156,464, filed May 4, 2015; Ser. No. 14/614,838, filed Feb. 5, 2015;
Ser. No. 14/614,753, filed Feb. 5, 2015; Ser. No. 14/619,388, filed Feb. 11, 2015; Ser. No. 14/619,455, filed Feb. 11, 2015;
Ser. No. 14/619,703, filed Feb. 11, 2015; U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,111,689; 4,160,014; 4,551,400; 4,623,597; 4,728,586; 5,096,667; 5,536,591; 5,554,456; 5,840,440; 6,270,719; 6,830,725; 6,536,487; 7,829,220; 8,053,114; 8,124,281; 8,257,862; 8,409,753; 2013/0277607; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,506,069, 5,616,432; 6,193,929; 2013/0277607; U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,366,831; 5,451,475; 5,455,125; 5,466,543; 5,498,403; 5,489,314; 5,506,070; 5,571,636; 6,177,213; 6,228,535; 6,617,072; 7,396,379; and Ser. No. 14/540,537, filed Nov. 13, 2014.
Disclosed is an electrochemical cell (battery) comprising a hydrogen storage negative electrode (anode), a positive electrode (cathode) and a solid proton-conducting electrolyte in contact with the electrodes. The present electrochemical cells may for example, be termed “solid state proton batteries”. Upon discharge, electrons exit the anode through external circuitry and protons exit the anode through the solid electrolyte composition.
The present electrochemical cells are rechargeable.